crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Crush Gear ring
A Crush Gear ring is a venue where the sport of Gear Fighting is played. The ring design differs between the two Crush Gear series, as well as the tie-in counterpart. Details Throughout the Crush Gear universe, a ring is shown to be large in size and elevated from the ground. The elevated platform of the ring can be accessed by stairs or by hydraulic lift (in the case of Field Cars). The platform contains sections for Gear Fighters at the opposite sides, typically marked in red or blue. A glass wall surrounding the ring is also included, which serves as a safety feature that keeps rung-out Gears from being thrown too far. ''Crush Gear Turbo'' In Crush Gear Turbo, the ring takes the shape of an oblong with the players being placed at the longitudinal ends of the ring (except in the movie where the players are at the ring's lateral sides). The referee section is located at the expanded platform on the lateral side of the ring. A Crush Gear clubhouse typically contains at least one ring for the team members to have their training. A regular Crush Gear ring has the following components: *Spin block - The spin block is a pyramid-shaped block located at four different corners of the ring. Certain special attacks, such as Spinning Tornado, utilizes the spin block in order for the attack to be launched successfully. *Release line - The release line is marked with a white line at the ring's surface that forms a semicircle facing the Gear Fighter's side. A metal bar is positioned above the white line. The release line serves as an aid for the Gear Fighters to deploy their Gears into the ring at a suitable distance. *Spikes - Despite the name, the spikes are actually a set of cylindrical pillars that moves randomly from time to time. They are located on the lateral sides of the ring. *Circular disk - A rotating circular disk is located at the center of the ring. It typically has a tournament logo at the top. The disk is only used in Illusion Cup, Asia Cup and World Cup rings. The Crush Gear rings used in Illusion Cup and Gear Pancratum, however, sport several dangerous obstacles that are modified from the regular ring's components. Some of the modifications include using sharp spikes in place of the cylindrical ones and replacing the metal bars above the release lines with moving drills. The Gear Pancratum ring takes this further by using actual fire for destroying Gears. In regular tournaments, the ring's wall is shown to be decorated with the word "CRUSHGEAR" repeatedly. The said word may be localized to suit the venue of the tournament. For instance, the word "KRACHPANZER" is used alongside the word "CRUSHGEAR" in the ring's wall during the third stage of the World Cup in Germany. On the other hand, the ring used in Gear Pancratum shows the tournament name and logo along its wall. ''Crush Gear Nitro'' Unlike the previous series, the design of the rings is different in Crush Gear Nitro in that they are circular in shape. The rings are not always shown to be fixed in position as in the case of Crush Gear Turbo. Instead, there is a specialized vehicle known as the Field Car that makes a ring portable so that it is possible for Gear Fights to be held anywhere. A typical Crush Gear ring in this series has the following components: * Movable ramps - Two curved ramps are held by a single axle that crosses above the ring. The ramps switch their positions from time to time, which become a threat for the competing Gears if they are at a wrong place in the ring. * Jammer - Introduced in the ZET Academy arc of the series, the jammer is an attachable obstacle that moves around the ring. It is activated by the organizers of a Gear Fight at will, either before or during the battle. Tie-in version The tie-in version of the Crush Gear ring is officially known as the Crush Coliseum. It was released along with several other Gears from Bandai. The size of the ring is much smaller than what is being portrayed in-universe. Category:Crush Gear Category:Crush Gear (tie-in)